The present invention relates to a cutting system comprising a base that holds a plurality of long cutting razor blades, and a replaceable blade knife with a handle and a cutting blade-gripping member connected to the handle. The blade-gripping holding portion is adapted for receipt of the cutting blades held in the base as well as removal of dull cutting blades from the knife into empty slots of the cutting blade-holding base. Although there are many prior art patents related to razor blade holding apparatus, none of the prior art patents disclose or suggest a cutting system incorporating a cutting blade-holding base with longitudinal slots adapted for holding a plurality of cutting razor blades and a knife incorporating a lower bifurcated region adapted for receipt of these cutting carving blades and for removal of the cutting blades back into the cutting blade-holding base. Thus, although U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,398, Humeston discloses a razor blade holder, it does not disclose a blade-holding base nor means for slideably removing a cutting razor blade from the razor blade holder.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,391,842, Lightfoot, 1,711,569, Kinney, 2,053,625, Nichols, 2,267,934, Lockett, 2,637,904, Springer, and 3,085,331, Gignilliat, Jr., disclose devices adapted for holding a razor blade but they do not disclose the use of a blade-holding base with elongated slots for holding long cutting razor blades and a carving knife having a lower bifurcated region for resiliently gripping these stored razor blades. They also do not disclose a blade-stop portion in the razor blade-holding holding base for removal of dulled blades from the knife by placing them in empty slots of the base and slideably moving the knife so as to cause the cutting blades to abut against this blade-stop portion and thereby leave and store the dull blades in the blade-holding base.